


She who knows a lot

by Kukeluusje



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukeluusje/pseuds/Kukeluusje
Summary: The story basically follows the time line of season 3A, 4 and maybe a bit of season 5 if I feel like it. Only a few of mine original characters make it to Beacon Hills. Maybe to help or maybe for their own motives.





	1. Season 3A Proloog

It has been a while since she had set foot in Beacon Hills, but the smell of danger and monsters was still in the air. Her car broke down a few block before her end destination, so she parked it and started walking. When she arrived at the house it was everything but normal. The front door was wide open and the two boys, she came to know so well, lay at the bottom of the stairs struggling to get up. She sighs, nothing is ever normal in this town, "So what is going on this time". The boys stop struggling and arguing and look up at her. "Sam": they shout surprised and get up as quickly as they can. "You're back": says Scott, "Why are you back?": asks Stiles suspicious. "Still quite the detective I see": she says with a smile, "I was wondering can I crash here for the night". "Ofcours come in": says Scott after all she had done for them that's the least he could do.

The first time Samanta set foot in Beacon Hills, she wasn't alone and not sure about a lot of things happening for her back then. Samanta had just turned 17, but her life was anything from rosy. Both of her parents had died not long ago and then the pack, her family, had fallen apart so she was alone, on top of that her brother went through his first full moon. Now it was just the two of them on a mission.


	2. Season 3A, Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little authors note: The story is set in the year 2013, when season 3 came out, until stated otherwise.

##### POV Samanta Jones

I had one good night of sleep the past week, but finally we are here, Beacon Hills. Only one month ago my parents died in a car crash. My mother was our Alpha so when she died the pack fell apart. The pack wasn't just my pack it was also family but now it's broken. I know an Alpha who was supposed to live here and whom can help me with another problem that surfaced. I drive to the forest where the house should be. We park the car and start walking. Jace, my brother is still tired since two nights ago was his second full moon and he still has trouble with it. 

The house looks worse than Laura had described. The house is burned, badly and looks like it's about to fall apart. Still I walk up the porch and go through the front door. "Hello somebody here": I shout , my brother walks a few steps behind me. Two guys walk into the hallway, one from the room to our left and one on the top of the stairs. The one on our left is about late 30, brown short hair and his shirt is covered in black and red blood stains. The one at the top is about mid-20, black hair and also stained in black and red. 

"Sam should I.", I don't need him to finish the sentence I know what he means, "Go ahead Jace". Jace steps in front of me, takes a deep breath and growls in a very soft high tone. Dad thought us how to make that sound, to reveals the eye colour of any were-animals. I look past my brother to see both of the men their eyes. The one on the left has blue eyes but the one on top makes me snap, his eyes are red. I jump up halfway up the stairs, pull the knife out my boot and run the last few flights. I put the knife to his throat, "Did you kill Laura": I growl. "Sam": Jace says, "Don't Jace".   
The guy tries to move away, "I wouldn't do that Derek that knife is laced in yellow wolfsbane". I hiss at him. "Well thanks Peter, but I think we both know who the knife is for". Derek looks at the man next to my brother and looks then at me, "I didn't kill my sister". "Sister": Jace mumbles, "You're Derek Hale", I put the knife back in my boot, "Sorry about that". 

"The growl, knife dipped in wolfsbane, you're April and Davids kids": says the guy downstairs. "Who?": asks Derek, I nod, "I am Samanta and that's my brother Jonathan, but we mostly go by Sam and Jace": I introduce us. Peter talks about one of Talia her Alpha friends, my mother and that they met up from time to time. "The last time I was with her because I went through my first change. It was a couple of months before the fire". Derek sighs and walks down the stairs through the door Peter came through. "Wait a sec, where is Laura?": Jace asks. "Death": mumbles Derek.   
Jace and I follow Derek into this room. It has a hole in the wall and floor, everything is burned and there is only one desk and three chairs. "Lovely house": my brother mumbles. "We are in the middle of moving": says Peter. "How do you know my sister?": Derek asks and ignores Peter and my brothers conversation.   
"I met Laura when she came to our farm, she was on a mission but needed some advice, my mom was the right person. Laura told us a few stories about her mother about the incredible smart leader she was. Laura left after four days to go look for this guy named Harrison or something but she told us if we ever needed help we were welcome": I explain to Derek. 

"So you are in need of help or are your parents?": Derek asks, I swallow and blink so the tears won't come. "Yes, we need help. Laura told us about Talia her emissary, we could use his expertise on something": I explain. "And your parents couldn't help or their emissary?": Peter asks having listened to the conversation. "No our parents are death after the news of moms death was known throughout the pack it fell apart leaving Jace and me". "I can't help you, neither my uncle or I know who Talia her emissary was. Also I am sorry for your loss": says Derek. 

Before I can say anything else a guy walks in, "I did what you asked but the trail ends, also what's up with that mark on the door". Confused Derek walks to his door and opens it. I can't see what is on there but Derek tenses up, so I walk over. "Looks like we aren't the only ones who need help anymore". "You know what this means?": Derek asks me. I can only nod, "My sister probably knows as much as you two combined": says Jace. The guy and Peter snort at the same time. "Samanta, you and your brother are welcome to stay but I would understand if you want to leave". "Heck no, we are staying. This could be interesting". "Isaac go to the loft, get some sleep, don't you have school tomorrow": says Derek. The guy sighs and leaves, when he shuts the door behind him Dereks look changes to worried. 

"Tell us everything you know about the Alpha pack". So I start telling what I know, "I met them a couple of times, they came by the farm waving a white flag. They didn't want my mom in their pack or anything just a place to crash from time to time. Ethan, Aiden and I became friends, but they can do this thing where they become one super Alpha, it's pretty creepy. Then there are Ennis and the girl with the claws on her feet, I forgot her name. The Alpha of the Alpha's is Deucalion. I know that that mark means that there is at least one Alpha in town they want and we all know what you have to do to become a pack member of Deucalions pack".

After that night things went fast Derek sort of temporally adopted Jace and me in to his pack and put us to work. While Derek, Peter and Isaac were busy finding the Alpha packs lair and two missing members of Dereks pack, Erika and Boyd. Jace and I had to learn Dereks newest werewolf how to keep his shit together under the full moon. For me that's no big deal but my brother is in the same boat as this guy. Also this guy was moving to London soon so time wasn't on our side. On the up side we got to stay in Dereks loft, which is massive. From time to time Isaac would come in give us an update and then go to sleep to be gone when we wake up. So for now Jace and I have set our own problems a side until things in Beacon Hills die down.


	3. Season 3A, Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac gets lost and found

##### POV Samanta Jones

Four months have past, Jackson moved to London fully in control of his werewolf side, mission accomplished. Jace on the other hand was still a mess. I think it has something to do with the trauma of losing mom and dad, which kind of blocks his capability to become in control. When Jackson left, Derek made me team up with Isaac to find Boyd and Erika. 

Sadly I lost Isaac, well I didn’t loose him. We decided to split up and meet up afterwards but he is not here. Since I still don’t know my way around Beacon Hills I can’t go look for him to far off track. So I wait, Derek doesn’t worry about us, as long as we keep in touch every two days, he is happy. He even got Jace and me cell phones to keep in touch with him, Isaac or Peter.   
I sit down on the edge of the roof we agreed to be our meet up point, pop some of my calm down pills and wait. Thanks to were-wolf metabolism the pills only work for one hour, an hour and a half max. I sit out my time and get to see a very pretty sunrise. After a while I decided to look around for clues that might hint where Isaac has gone off to. 

A whole day of searching and I can’t find the bloody kid anywhere not even by scent. I need to go back, I have a thing with Jace we need to do before the full moon next week. Mom has thought me a ritual for when newbies aren’t in control yet it’s kind of my last idea for now. So I text Isaac and start running to the loft the only building I know how to get to. The sun is down when I enter the loft. “Jace did you pack already”, I shout. My brother Jace walks towards me, “I thought you weren’t going to make it”. “Ofcours this is important”. Derek pointed this place out to us to train Jackson. It’s outside the city and on the highest point you can see the whole city. I start to set it up and give Jace, the 1o1 mom thought me. It’s not really a ritual, it’s more meditating to find your inner wolf and take control over it. 

After an other sleepless night, both Jace and I are tired as hell. “Have you looked into the hospitals yet?”, asks Jace. I told him about my now three missing person problem. “Jace you are brilliant, if Isaac found the Alpha’s he must be in the hospital Alpha wounds take way longer to heal”. I kiss his cheek, “Do you get home by yourself?”. “Yeah just go Sam”. 

I start running, stop a few times to ask for directions but I finally found the hospital. A nurse in a purple uniform is passing up and down the hall neat the entrance. “Miss I am looking for a friend of mine. He has blond hair, about this big, probably came in with scratch marks, his name is Isaac”, I say without catching my breath. Then a smell waves by, werewolf, an Alpha. I look behind me, but only see scrubs. “You know Isaac, then by any change do you know where Derek is”, the woman started whispering. “So he is here, how bad”. “Room 215, but they might have moved him to surgery already”. “That’s not a good thing. Thanks euhm”. “Melissa McCall”, she says. “Thanks Melissa”. 

I start my search to room 215, also the smell from the lobby leads in the direction I’m going in, that can’t be good. While walking I text Derek; ‘Isaac is in the hospital and that there is a strong Alpha werewolf smell too’. Now fingers crossed that he gets the text in time. Isaac his room is empty, shit he is already in surgery, but the Alpha smell is strong. That means there is more than one here.   
I start walking around on my instincts when sounds of a fight in the elevator fill my ear. I pick up my pace to the 1st floor to meet the elevator. The way they are pounding in that thing it won’t hold out much longer. 

I reach the elevator, Derek just throws Ennis out. Derek looks at someone in the elevator, “Aren’t you suppose to be in school”. I smile, “You got my text”. “Time to move”, is all Derek says. “Oh Derek, I think they are all here except for the twins”. “We definitely need to move”. Derek picks up Isaac, who looks sedated. Derek walks out of the elevator, only then I notice the kid on the floor, he must be the one who fought with Ennis. I put my hand out towards him, “Samanta”, he takes my hand “Scott”, I pull him up and we follow Derek. 

Derek throws me his keys, “Where too?”. “The house”, I nod and get behind the wheel. Derek places Isaac in the backseat and sits down in the passengers seat. “Go”, he shouts. “What did you think they sedated him with?”, I ask. “Just go faster”. Typical Derek never explains just barks orders. I drive as fast as possible to the Hale house, Scott followed us on his bike. Even before I stop Derek is already out of the car getting Isaac out, “So it’s that urgent”, I mumble. 

Scott parks his bike but gets a phone call, I can only hear the other kid saying that something happened at school, I wonder what. I can’t hear it because Derek is urging me to follow him. Scott tells him to come here, the other guy doesn’t sounds pleased. Derek put Isaac down on the desk and crouches down near the hole in the floor. 

Scott sighs, “You don’t still live here do you?”, he asks Derek. I look at Isaac most of the wounds are healed on the outside but I can hear him bleed on the inside. I only get parts of Derek and Scotts conversation, “Derek is looking for something to heal an Alpha wound”, “But it did heal”, says Scott. “Not on the inside”, I answer. Scott looks surprised and confused at the same time. “Hey, are you going to tell me who that was back there?”, asks Scott, “The Alpha”, he says when Derek doesn’t answers. I want to answer, “Don’t”, says Derek. Scott looks from Derek to me and back “They’re a rival pack, they’re my problem. I know you want to help and you did. I own you one now go home back to being a teenager”, he tells Scott. 

I don’t agree, this kid is a werewolf too. Clearly very new to all of this, otherwise he would have know about the Alpha pack. “You’re bitten, aren’t you”, I ask him, Scott nods and Derek gives me a warning look. He found what he was looking for and walks back to Isaac. Scott is about to leave when he looks like he remembering something, “Hey Derek, if you want to repay that favor now”, Scott says while holding his left upper arm, “There is something you can do for me”. I think I like this kid, even though he might be an omega, he has this strong vibe around him. Derek put the bush of wolfsbane next to Isaac and makes me get something out of his car, I got it when a jeep pulls up. A scrawny looking kid walks out, he stops and stares at me. I walk back inside and he follows. “Stiles”, says Scott. 

Scott is on a chair, Derek sits in front of him eyes glowing red. “Yeah I can see it, two bands right”. Stiles walks over to Scott. While I stay at the doorpost of the room, “You got a tattoo?”, I ask, Scott looks up at me, “Yeah but it healed”. I smile and nod, “Know that problem. Need help with this Derek?”. He nods, “So what does it mean?”, Derek asks Scott. “I don’t know, its just something I trace with my fingers”. “Why is this so important to you?”, I ask. I had mine reasons to get a tattoo so did Derek, Scott has no meaning for his tattoo. “Do you know what the word tattoo means?”, Scott ask back. “To mark something”, says Stiles. Derek looks at Stiles with an emotion I can’t really place, but it’s between annoyed and irritated. Stiles just looks proud of himself for knowing that. “Well in Thai Sen yes in Simone it means open wound”. Both Stiles and Derek look surprised at Scott, I understand what he means though. 

“I knew I wanted a tattoo when I turned eighteen, I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now to make it kind of a reward”. “For what?”, Derek asks. The look in Scotts eyes turn broken, “For not calling or texting Allison all summer”. Derek looks at Scott with compassion, like and older brother understanding his little brothers first heartbreak. “Even though I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to. I just wanted to give her the space she needs, even four months later it still really hurts”, he says, it’s the sweetest thing I ever heard, this girl must not know what she let go. “Like an open wound”, I say, Scott looks at me, “Yeah”, then he lets his head down. Stiles looks at Scott. I guess that they are best friends, but even Stiles didn’t knew that this was Scotts drive to get a tattoo, I can see it in his eyes. 

Derek sighs, like he understands and gets the flamethrower, “This pain is going to be worse than anything you ever felt before”. Stiles nods like he is saying ‘ofcours it will’, “Well that sounds great”, he mumbles then. “Do it”, says Scott and Derek lights the flamethrower. Scott backs up a few inches and Derek looks at him like he says ‘are you sure you want this’. “Owwo that’s a lot for me”, says Stiles, “I take that as my que I go wait outside”. “Nope”, say both Derek and I at the same time, also Derek grabbed Stiles so he can’t walk away. “I need you and Sam to help hold him down”. Derek pushes Stiles back who mumbles something and rubs the spot Derek had grabbed him. I put my hands on Scotts left shoulder, Stiles sighs but stands next to me and puts his hands on Scotts right shoulder. Derek looks at the both of us and then at Scott who nods. Derek gets Scott his arm, and Stiles keeps mumbling “O my god” over and over. 

Then Derek starts to burn the skin over that tattoo away. Scott screams and struggles, even with the two of us he is hard to keep down. Glowing yellow eyes and fangs out, Scott eventually passes out, which makes Dereks job allot easier and so does mine. I only have to make sure he isn’t falling over and Stiles breathes relieved. With Scott out the job is done pretty soon. Stiles is watching from a distance and Derek takes me to the hall. 

“What happened after you two last checked in”. I tell him about Isaacs plan to split up, how he didn’t show, “I looked for him all day, but I couldn’t find him, that night my brother needed me. The next morning Jace hinted I maybe should check hospitals that’s how I found him”. Derek nods, “We will hear the rest from Isaac, but never spilt again”. “Derek I think the Alpha’s had him and took his memory”. “And you think this why”. “The claw marks on the back of his neck”. Derek sighs and walks back in the room. 

When I walk back in Scott wakes up, “Did it work?”, he asks without looking, Stiles throws him his shirt. Scott gets dressed and they make way to leave. Derek walks over to Isaac to check up on him. 

“Well looks pretty damn permanent now”, says Stiles. “Kind a needed something permanent”, says Scott, the rest I block out and start helping Derek. I hear the door open. “Hey you painted the door”, says Scott, Derek and I give each other a quick look. Derek and Scott make eye contact, “Why did you painted the door?”, asks Scott. Derek looks worried, “Go home Scott”. “Why only one side?”, asks Scott again. 

I look at Derek and nod at Scott, kind of hinting just tell him, Derek slightly shakes his head as an answer. I roll my eyes and sigh, ‘men’. 

Scott put his claw against the door and scratches, “Scott”, says Derek and walks over to him. Derek and I watch while Scott scratches the paint off. Stiles next to him looks surprised at the sign Scott uncovered. “The birds at school, the deer last night, just like the night I got bitten by the Alpha”, says Scott. “How many are there?”, Scott asks, “Told you we should have told him”, I say looking at Derek. Derek sighs, “How many?”, asks Scott again. “A whole damn pack”, I say as nobody has talked for two minutes. It was just Scott and Derek staring at each other. 

Stiles his look says are you kidding me while Scotts says bring it on “An Alpha pack”, says Derek. “All of them, who does that even work?”, asks Stiles, which is a good question but it has a scary answer. “Samanta knows more about this, but there rumors that there is some kind of leader named Deucalion”. “It’s not a rumor. Deucalion is real, he is stronger than any werewolf I have ever seen. Only his appearance is very misleading”, I say. 

Derek nods, “We know they have Boyd and Erika. Peter, Isaac, Sam occasionally Jace and I have been looking for them for four months”. Scott and Stiles exchange looks, “Say you find them”, says Scott and walks closer to Derek, “How do you deal with an Alpha pack?”. “With all the help I can get”, says Derek, Stiles looks up like he is saying here we go again. Scott and Stiles look at each other, Scott looks like he wants to say something. 

“Where is the girl?”, asks Isaac, we all turn around towards him. “Where is she?”, he asks again. Derek looks at me, I shrunk, I don’t know. “What girl?”, Derek asks. “The girl who saved me”, Isaac says. I walk over to the desk he lies on, next to it is my backpack. “Here first things first”, I say and give him some clean clothes, food and a water bottle. He smiles slightly and takes it all. 

He gets dressed and starts eating while he eats the rest finds something to sit on. “Isaac what happened after we split up?”, I ask carefully. “I really can’t remember anything until the point the girl woke me up”. “This girl, tell more”. “She woke or actually reanimated me, she told me to be quiet. She got us on her bike and told me to hold on, we got chased by these two guys they tried to take the bike down. I was losing conciseness, we crashed and then things are blurry. I do know she shot them with some sort of electric shotgun when we looked up they were gone. Next thing was in the hospital, one of the Alpha’s injected me with something to get me out of the way she said, also she was barefoot with claws”. 

He looks at me. I nod, “So Kali and Ennis were in the hospital”, I say my mind racing. “What do you think?”, asks Derek. “Well it's more a guess. If they just sedated Isaac, they weren’t after him. Meaning they were probably after this girl”. “But why would they want with this girl?”, asks Stiles. “If I could just”, but Derek interrupts me, “I already told you to forget about that”, I sigh annoyed. Scott and Stiles exchange looks. “We take it from here. Samanta”, Derek nods towards the door. 

Scott and Stiles follow without arguing this time and I lead them out. I push Scott a note in his hands and put my finger over my lips, he smiles lightly and nods. On the note is my phone number and a little message that said that he should text if he finds something on his end. 

Back in the room Isaac looks like he his about to break his brain so hard he is thinking. “It will be okay”, I say, he looks up, “I think I found might them”.


End file.
